Squirrels, such as gray squirrels, have in the past been dependent on natural tree cavities or leaf nests in trees for sites for nesting as well as winter dens providing shelter. Inasmuch as natural forest areas with mature trees including such shelter have been greatly reduced, there is a need for a substitute artificial squirrel house for use as a den. The desired configuration of an artificial squirrel house should provide a light weight den for a breeding pair of squirrels, such as gray squirrels, and raising a family of young squirrels. Also the nest needs protection from predators along with an alternative exit. In particular such protection should provide ease of exit. The need to provide protection from predators is directed to red foxes, weasels, martins, minks, eagles and raptors. Nestling and young squirrels should also be protected from raccoons, opossums, cats and rat snakes.
A search of the prior art has failed to provide a showing of squirrel house devices. Birdhouses are generally available however they do not provide the desired configuration of a den for a breeding pair of such as gray squirrels nor do they address the need for dual access/egress to provide for ease of exit.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a squirrel house for providing a den for a breeding pair of squirrels to build a nest for raising a family of young squirrels having dual access/egress to provide for ease of exit.